Adventure Mode
'' Adventure Mode start screen based on the start screen from The Legend of Zelda.]] Adventure Mode is a mode found in Hyrule Warriors. It allows players to battle through various scenarios to unlock certain rewards. The selection screen is the entire map for the original The Legend of Zelda. The player selects the mission by moving their 8-bit style character across different tiles of the map. Adventure mode consists of three different maps; Adventure Map, Rewards Map, and Master Quest Map. For every tile there is a mission to complete and a reward. The rewards include Heart Containers, Heart Pieces, Characters, Gold Skulltulas, Weapons, Item Cards, and Materials. After every mission, players are ranked based on kill count, damage taken, and amount of time completed. Adventure Map The standard map in Adventure Mode. There are four playable characters to unlock as well as different tiered weapons for all characters, excluding DLC. Waiting on the Hyrule Warriors title screen for several minutes shows an alternate title screen related to the Adventure mode map, that mimics the original Legend of Zelda title screen. It contains a modified story similar to that of the original game followed by a list of the item (cards) used in the Adventure mode, and brief explanation of Adventure mode. The 'story' text included states: :A long, long time ago, Ganon, the prince of darkness, stole the Triforce of Power. '' :''He used that power to invade the kingdom of Hyrule and make it his own. He then released eight monsters into the world to solidify his rule. '' :''Go, Link! Defeat Ganon and his minions! While the map of the Adventure mode is based loosely on the map of the original The Legend of Zelda, the actual mission objectives have no direct connecting storyline, and the 'story' has little to do with the actions in the actual Adventure mode (The missions on map squares with the NES Zelda's dungeons have bosses, but they aren't required for progress, nor does the player try collect the 'Triforce of Power', though each Adventure Mode map is beaten by completing the mission which has Ganon as the boss). The Ganon boss fight ends with a cutscene with text reminiscent of the ending text of the first Zelda game, followed by credits. Rewards Map This map is unlocked after completing an Illustration by collecting Illustration Pieces. The map consists of only 5 spaces of the normal Adventure Map, as there are only 5 Illustrations to collect. These maps have the player battling almost all of the playable characters with no reward listed other than the Materials acquired from defeating enemies. Master Quest Map This is a DLC map unlocked by purchasing either the Hero of Hyrule Pack or the Master Quest Pack. The map is the same as the standard Adventure Map, however, rewards are added for new characters as well as costumes being added as a reward for completing missions. There is an alternate color scheme costume for every character to be unlocked as well. Master Quest Map adds different challenges to every mission for the player to complete. * Speed Run: '''Players must complete the stage in under 15:00. * '''No Healing: Players are unable to use potions or find hearts during battle. Leveling up also won't heal players fully as it usually does. * No Guarding: Players will always have their guard broken by all attacks. * No Item Attacks: Players are unable to use their attack items, such as the bombs, during battle. * Don't Get Hit!: Players get reduced to only 1/4th their final heart upon getting hit. This results in players dying from two consecutive hits regardless of character level or heart count. Twilight Map This map is based on Twilight Princess. The main gameplay mechanic includes regions covered in Twilight, that affect mission objectives. The adult Midna was a focus on this map (as it contains most of her unlockable items) in the DLC pack. The character's background story states: :With the battle won and the curse lifted, Midna regained her true form, displaying her mysterious beauty once more. As one of royal Twilight blood, she has powers known only to the Twili people. :The ancient mirror she wields strengthens her Twilight powers even further, meaning she no longer has to rely on the Fused Shadow to devastate her enemies on the battlefield. An 8-bit version of the Twilight Princess overworld theme plays on the map screen. Majora Map The player begins in Clock Town (including an 8-bit style representation of Majora's Mask's iconic clock on the map) in Majora Map, and has three days to complete objectives (represented by a clock counting down 72 hours), before the board resets once the moon falls. The board is divided into five main areas each based on a region of Termina. There are owl statues that allow the player to have short cuts to each region, so that the player doesn't have to complete every single tile again when attempting to reach new tiles. The map plays an 8-bit style version of the Clock Town theme. Young Link and Tingle are a focus on this map (as far as some of the unlockable items for those characters, and the expansion as a whole). Their backstories follow: :Link originally found himself in Termina while in search of someone dear to him, The Skull Kid stole the Ocarina of Time from him and set the events of Majora's Mask in motion. Despite his youth, Link is a formidable warrior, possessing mastery of a sword. He also comes equipped with the Fierce Deity Mask, an object that allows him to turn into a powerful spirit. :Who is this man? Is it really a man? He says that he's actually a fairy... Are there 35-year-old fairies? Is Tingle one of them? Despite Tingle's...unorthodox fashion choices, he has a pure and innocent heart. He genuinely seeks to help his father by selling maps he made while floating around Termina in a balloon. With his balloon and endless supplies of tricks, Tingle is a surprisingly competent addition to any group of warriors. If you're lucky, you may even hear a "Kooloo-Limpah" in battle! Notes Some of the character, enemy, and boss sprites that appear on the Adventure Map are re-used from The Legend of Zelda. The following is a list of re-used sprites (Note: enemies or characters with a name beside them in parenthesis indicates that the sprite used was originally the sprite of a different enemy): * Link * Wizzro (Wizzrobe) * Moblin (Red) * Shield Moblin (Blue) * Big Poe (Ghini) * Darknut * King Dodongo (Dodongo) * Gohma * Manhandla * Ganon Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC